Diode arrangements of the type cited at the beginning are employed for instance as components of solar cells and as so-called “power diodes” are exposed to high electric currents. Basically, such diode arrangements are suitable for all fields of application where high output powers are to be rendered by the diode, so that corresponding cooling measures are to be taken to ensure trouble-free operation of the diodes.